


Тексты G – PG-13. Мини

by Tytania_fandom_2014



Category: Tytania
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tytania_fandom_2014/pseuds/Tytania_fandom_2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ариабарта Титания спасли. Почти.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ариабарта Титания спасли. Почти.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> АУ-постканон, смерть персонажа
> 
> Автор Алэй Лан

— Ты в безопасности, — первое, что Ариабарт услышал от Жуслана, когда пришел в себя.

Память вернулась сразу, без изъятий: подписание договора, рукопожатие, выстрел. А он ведь был уверен, что на этот раз точно конец, но нет — снова больничная койка и, похоже, надолго. Да и одной койкой не ограничилось, судя по писку аппаратуры вокруг и трубке в горле.

— Ты в безопасности, — сказал ему Жуслан, и первое, что Ариабарт подумал, глядя на него: брат выглядит очень уставшим.

Мгновением позже пришло осознание: не просто уставшим — этот Жуслан выглядит старше того себя, что помнил Ариабарт, лет на десять.

— Восемь, — ответил Жуслан на не высказанный из-за трубки вопрос, — с момента покушения прошло восемь лет, тебя успели поместить в стазис-поле. Ущерб был слишком велик, твое состояние не позволяло вывести тебя из стазиса достаточно надолго, чтобы ты мог придти в себя. Врачи не были уверены, что ты очнешься, я — не сомневался.

Жуслан улыбнулся, и улыбка странным образом еще больше обозначила его возраст. Ариабарт, конечно, слышал про стазис-поле, его изобрели за несколько десятков лет до его рождения, но массовому распространению мешала невероятная дороговизна как самих генераторов поля, так и поддерживающих их работу компонентов. Восемь лет непрерывного стазиса обошлись бы в безумную сумму, осознал Ариабарт, даже учитывая, что его личное понятие «безумной суммы» в немалой степени отличалось от общепринятого. На эти деньги можно было построить и содержать небольшой флот.

Восемь лет в стазисе означали, что Жуслану сейчас почти сорок, а самому Ариабарту — по-прежнему двадцать восемь. И теперь уж никто не перепутает, какой из князей старше.

— Уверен, тебе хочется знать, что произошло в твое… отсутствие. У нас немного времени, так что буду краток.

Ариабарт вопросительно поднял брови, и Жуслан в который раз понял его без слов.

— Тебя необходимо вернуть в стазис через три минуты. Твое восстановление еще не завершено. Есть проблемы… — Жуслан на мгновение отвел глаза, — решение которых требует времени. Его у нас предостаточно, главное, что ты в безопасности. Теперь к новостям…

Ариабарт не особенно удивился, узнав, что Жуслан стал Безземельным Лордом, что он в одиночку справился и с Идрисом, и с Аджиманом. Рассказать в подробностях, как именно, уже не получалось. Если бы не трубка Ариабарт спросил бы, что стало с тем мальчишкой, но, может, и к лучшему, что этот вопрос остался незаданным.

— Мы скоро увидимся, — сказал ему Жуслан, — я так рад…

Писк сменился звуком предупреждающей сирены, и Жуслан, не окончив фразу, отступил в сторону и исчез из виду. Радужный всплеск перед глазами сменился темнотой.

* * *

Когда он очнулся в следующий раз, в волосах Жуслана было еще больше седины, сильнее обозначились складки у рта.

— Пять лет, — сказал он прежде, чем Ариабарт осознал, что трубки в горле больше нет.

— На этот раз мне позволят вернуться в мир живых? — собственный голос показался незнакомым, но фраза далась практически без усилий, Ариабарт принял это за добрый знак и улыбнулся. Улыбка, впрочем, увяла, едва он увидел выражение лица Жуслана.

— Снова стазис? Тринадцать лет прошло, и все еще…

— Мы едва не потеряли тебя два года назад, я больше не допущу никакого риска…

— Сколько ты думаешь, это займет?

— Никто не может сказать. Два года назад мы были уверены, мне давали гарантии, но ты едва не погиб.

— Сколько у меня времени сейчас?

— Пять минут.

Ариабарт помолчал, собираясь с мыслями. Его выдернули из жизни на тринадцать лет, и это еще не конец. Кем он будет, когда действительно выйдет из стазиса? Живым музейным экспонатом? Никаких шансов, что он вернется в политику: слишком многое изменится, уже изменилось за это время. Исчезающе мало шансов на возвращение во флот: ему придется начинать с самого начала, весь его опыт, все его знания окажутся… устаревшими.

— Что с остальными? — спросил он наконец. — Лидия, Балами, Франсия, Эдна? Что с моими людьми? Где мы вообще, в Ураниборге?

— Ураниборг разрушен, большую часть населения удалось эвакуировать.

«Большую часть». Значит, погибли тысячи. Ариабарт не испытывал особой теплоты к самой станции, но до чего же странно было осознавать, что ее больше нет.

— Как? Идрис?

— Решение принял я. Мы были ограничены в ресурсах и времени. Идрис не верил, что я пойду на такое.

— Я тоже.

— Лидии двадцать три. Она замужем за Балами, Балами стал князем, — в другое время Ариабарт непременно отпустил бы шутку по этому поводу, но сейчас резкая смена темы вызвала лишь досаду. — Нашему с Франсией сыну исполнилось пять, — улыбка у Жуслана вышла откровенно вымученной, и это с его-то умением держать лицо в любых обстоятельствах.

— Поздравляю, как его зовут? — прозвучало просто до отвращения фальшиво.

— Ариабарт, — на этот раз улыбка далась Жуслану легче.

Глаза закрылись сами собой.

— Ариабарт? — испуганно спросил Жуслан, но ответить ему не получилось.

На этот раз не было ни радужного всплеска, ни уверений в скорой встрече.

* * *

— Я хочу, чтобы меня вывели из стазиса, — сказал Ариабарт старику с глазами Жуслана в свое шестое пробуждение. Со дня покушения прошло сорок лет.

— Нужно подождать еще немного…

— Нет, — отрезал Ариабарт, — я не хочу больше ждать. Если за сорок лет не нашлось решения, значит, его нет. Я не хочу больше быть Ариабартом Шрёдингера, давай уже посмотрим правде в глаза и определимся. Я готов, и я имею право…

— Нет у тебя такого права. Не после всего, что я сделал, чтобы ты жил, — выкрикнул Жуслан, и его согнуло в приступе кашля.

Ариабарт дождался, пока тот переведет дыхание, чувствуя каждую утекающую сквозь пальцы секунду.

— Я не просил тебя. И я не живу.

— Ты будешь жить. Когда тебя восстановят, ты сам все решишь. Для тебя будут открыты все дороги, я позаботился об этом. Тебе всего двадцать восемь.

Да он же разговаривает со мной, как с ребенком, подумал Ариабарт.

— Не хочешь сам лечь в стазис и подождать лет сорок? Может, изобретут лекарство от старости.

— Я бы хотел, — Жуслан с лицом старика прикрыл глаза, — уснуть и проснуться в день, когда тебя смогут восстановить. Мне было бы все равно, сколько времени прошло, насколько изменился мир. Но я не могу себе это позволить.

— Прости, — губы едва шевельнулись, время подходило к концу, и он должен был успеть. — Прости, но я все равно…

Он не успел, а может, радуга в этот раз опустилась чуть раньше.

* * *

Человек, которого он увидел, проснувшись, был так похож на Жуслана, что на мгновение Ариабарт почти поверил, что тот все-таки нашел лекарство от старости.

— Меня зовут Ариабарт Титания, — и Ариабарт внутренне вздрогнул от звука своего имени и холода осознания той единственной причины, по которой он сейчас видел перед собой сына Жуслана, а не его самого.

— Когда?

— Простите, что именно?

— Когда скончался ваш отец?

— Два года назад.

— Мои соболезнования.

— И мои — вам.

— Я думаю, теперь этот… дорогостоящий проект исчерпал себя. Вы это хотите сообщить мне, князь Ариабарт?

Почти Жуслан, совсем не Жуслан побледнел.

— Нет, что вы. Отец оставил строжайшие указания на этот счет, и я не собираюсь нарушать их, чего бы это ни стоило. Вы в безопасности, князь Ариабарт. В абсолютной безопасности…


	2. Поворот

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Знакомство Жуслана и Франсии.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «Аустра» — флагман князя Жуслана Титания.
> 
> Автор Алэй Лан

Блокнот был уже не нужен. Наверно, стоило его выбросить. Даже не наверно, а наверняка, но пока руки то ли не доходили, то ли не поднимались. Дед, когда перестал узнавать близких, требовал, чтобы его распоряжения, все более и более бредовые, записывали, и не успокаивался, пока Франсия, прилежно кивая, ни делала несколько росчерков. Еще в блокноте на первых нескольких страницах ее беглым почерком были записаны указания врача, а дальше сплошь завитушки и профили из тех, что рука выводит сама собой. Одно распоряжение из числа последних внятных она все же записала: «Выпусти птиц, вычисти клетки». Птиц дед никогда не держал — в его комнате пахло лекарствами и болезнью. Франсии казалось, что даже сейчас от ее волос пахнет так же, хотя прошло уже больше месяца с тех пор, как смерть избавила деда от страданий, а ее саму — от обязанностей его сиделки. Это был трудный и очень долгий год, но птиц выпустили, а комнату убрали и заперли. Стоило только решить, куда лететь дальше, но пока Франсия хотела просто немного передохнуть. Приглашение на прием от старинного друга отца вполне отвечало ее нынешним требованиям. «Я надеюсь, что смогу представить тебя Жуслану Титания», — сказал он ей, и тетушка, услышав эту новость, настояла на покупке нового платья. Франсия не стала противиться, хотя и понимала, что платье не столько попытка порадовать ее, сколько способ получше упаковать. На сиделку в свое время денег у тетушки не нашлось, не было их и на образовательный взнос, так что пусть будет хоть платье — пригодится. К тому же удалось настоять на выборе темно-синего, а не кремового, как сперва хотела тетушка.

Знакомство с Жусланом Титания откладывалось по причине его опоздания. Дядя Огюст нервничал, кажется, он многим пообещал высокий визит в качестве гвоздя программы. Франсия находила вечер приятным и без главного гостя. Да и чем в самом деле могло обернуться их знакомство? Она успела немного потанцевать и даже приняла бокал шампанского из рук несколько неловкого, но все равно очаровательного, партнера, когда дядя Огюст, отыскав ее глазами, сделал страшное лицо, означавшее, по всей видимости, что нужно немедленно подойти к нему. С шампанским Франсия решила не расставаться. Один бокал был вполне позволителен и избавлял от необходимости решать, куда деть руки.

Дядя немного неодобрительно покосился на шампанское, но времени сделать замечание у него уже не оставалось: в зал вошел мужчина в серой форме, которая смотрелась бы невзрачно, не будь она настолько известна. Сам обладатель формы, если забыть, кто он такой, тоже выглядел довольно заурядным. Франсии неоднократно попадались его фотографии, князь Жуслан вполне им соответствовал. Посредственная внешность, если верить глазам, и выдающийся ум, если верить прессе, но когда она писала о Титания дурно? Улыбка, которую он адресовал одновременно им двоим и всему залу разом, оказалась приятнее, чем можно было ожидать, почти сердечной, хотя Франсия была уверена, что сердечность эта — результат богатой практики, как и способность не замечать, что абсолютно все взгляды направлены в его сторону. В то время как сама Франсия чувствовала себя неуютно, и ответная улыбка в ее исполнении получилась немного нервной.

Наконец очередь дошла и до них. Если князя Жуслана и утомили все эти приветствия, виду он не подавал. Рукопожатие, которым они с дядей обменялись, выглядело довольно энергичным.

— Позвольте вам представить: Франсия, дочь моего лучшего друга, ныне, увы, покойного.

— Соболезную вашей утрате, — князь Жуслан слегка поклонился ей.

— Это случилось давно. Меня воспитала тетя, — совершенно лишние подробности выскочили из нее сами собой, оказавшись ее первой и, надо сказать, довольно провальной репликой.

— К сожалению, это не единственное несчастье, постигшее их семью. Месяц назад скончался досточтимый дедушка Франсии. Она ухаживала за ним до последнего, бедная крошка.

— Вам, должно быть, пришлось нелегко. Мой отец довольно долго болел, я знаю, каково, когда на ваших глазах угасает близкий человек.

«Но судно-то вы за ним не выносили!» — хотелось возразить Франсии, хотя злилась-то она на самом деле на дядюшку. Знала бы, чем обернется это представление, ни за что бы не согласилась. «Бедная крошка», надо же, но теперь следовало сказать что-нибудь в ответ. Что-нибудь не умопомрачительно глупое для разнообразия. Однако инициативу перехватил дядюшка и снова повел свою партию. Даже странно, что князь Жуслан не спешил откланяться.

— Он был вторым сыном графа Титания, так что Франсия в некоторой степени ваша родственница. Хотя, разумеется, уже не носит ту же фамилию.

Об этом-то зачем сообщать? Франсия с удовольствием бы наступила дядюшке Огюсту на ногу.

— Седьмая вода на киселе, — брякнула она, чем ужаснула дядюшку и, кажется, позабавила князя Жуслана.

— Близким наше родство и правда не назовешь, — дипломатично согласился он сразу с обоими утверждениями. — Я могу чем-то помочь?

Дядюшка словно только этого и ждал.

— Если бы вы только смогли принять скромное участие в ее судьбе… — Франсия сделала слабую попытку выдернуть руку, но дядюшка вцепился в нее, как клещ. — Возможно, в Ураниборге нашлась бы вакансия под стать ее способностям. С вашей рекомендацией Франсия смогла бы устроиться в приличный дом, например, горничной.

— Или сиделкой, — подсказала Франсия, пока дядюшке не пришло в голову заткнуть ей рот, тем самым обеспечив успех своему предприятию.

— Разумеется, Франсия может рассчитывать на мои рекомендации.

Дядюшка заулыбался.

— После чуть более близкого знакомства, с вашего позволения, — князь Жуслан протянул ей руку. — Вы не против стать моей спутницей на этот вечер? На правах дальней родственницы.

— С удовольствием, — соврала Франсия, хотя сейчас ей больше всего хотелось умыться холодной водой и забыть этот прием, как страшный сон. Нет, она ничего не имела против работы горничной, тем более в Ураниборге, где самое высокое жалование. Идея дядюшки Огюста была не так уж плоха, но вот ее воплощение…

Она вспомнила про свой бокал с шампанским, который чудом не разлила. По счастью, рядом оказался официант. Франсия залпом допила шампанское и, достаточно непринужденно, как ей хотелось надеяться, пристроила бокал на поднос.

— Извините дядю Огюста, он просто переживает за меня, — выдавила она из себя, когда они оказались на некотором отдалении.

— Вашего дядю можно понять. И вам не за что просить прощения. В поиске работы нет ничего постыдного.

— Если честно, я пока ее не искала. То есть собиралась заняться этим чуть позже.

— Так работа горничной вас не интересует?

— Интересует. Я сейчас не могу рассчитывать на большее. Но горничная в Ураниборге это очень хороший старт. Можно сказать, блестящий.

Франсия почувствовала, что вот-вот расплачется. Рука князя Жуслана, на которую она опиралась, стала чуть жестче. Франсия бесшумно вдохнула через нос и выпрямилась. Князь Жуслан посмотрел на нее не то с сочувствием, не то с одобрением.

— Давайте поговорим о работе чуть позже? Я, например, сейчас слышу вальс. Вы танцуете?

Франсия кивнула. Наверно, можно было считать, что худшее она пережила. Отчего бы ей и в самом деле не потанцевать, ведь как раз за тем она сегодня и пришла.

Вальс никаких неприятных неожиданностей не принес — только приятные, вроде того, как уверенно вел князь Жуслан, или внезапного осознания, что она танцует с самым завидным кавалером в зале да и вообще на всей планете. Сейчас князь Жуслан казался Франсии очень даже симпатичным. Но он, наверно, и должен был таким казаться.

Мимо них промелькнул официант, благодаря князю Жуслану у Франсии снова оказался полный бокал. Она пообещала себе, что третий не возьмет, а этот растянет надолго.

— Возвращаясь к нашей беседе. В Ураниборге есть вакансии, и, разумеется, рекомендации для их соискателей крайне важны. Для работы на первом уровне — необходимы. Я могу их вам предоставить, но, если вы позволите, сделаю для вас чуть больше. У вас никого здесь не осталось, я правильно понял?

— Только тетя, но она не станет меня удерживать.

— Прекрасно. Значит, вы можете поехать со мной.

Франсия отступила на полшага. Его «можете» прозвучало с нажимом, равным приказу, она едва сдержалась, чтобы немедленно не кивнуть, даже не задумавшись, на автомате.

— «Аустра» с кораблями сопровождения отбывает послезавтра. Через неделю вы уже будете в Ураниборге, и я смогу решить вашу проблему на месте. Это избавит вас от потери времени и расходов на перелет.

Расходы на перелет. Да, очень серьезный аргумент. С одними рекомендациями князя Жуслана на пассажирский шаттл ее бы точно не пустили. Франсия почувствовала себя сущим ребенком: о билетах она и не подумала. Впрочем она и о перспективе работы в Ураниборге еще час назад даже не мечтала. А сейчас ей нужно было ответить на вполне конкретное предложение. Ну что она теряет? Или соглашаться сразу неприлично?

— Только если это не создаст для вас сложностей, князь Жуслан.

— Никаких сложностей, уверяю вас. «Аустра» — слишком большой корабль, чтобы из-за одного дополнительного пассажира что-то изменилось или вообще стало заметным. Так вы согласны?

— Да. Хотя все это очень неожиданно. Но я согласна. Спасибо вам.

— Отблагодарите меня еще одним вальсом, — неожиданно подмигнул ей князь Жуслан.


End file.
